Warship Mechanics
This is guide as to how warships work. Crew Each warship has space for six characters. In order to serve in a particular position, a character must have a rating for that position (A, B, C, or D, not "-"). On the character data card, each character has a spot for skills in a particular position. In order from top to bottom: MS/MA Pilot, Captain, Operator, Helmsman, Engineer. The XO uses the captain skill, and there is no skill for morale officer. Captain The captain affects every aspect of the ship: accuracy, evasion, command range, and damage of certain weapons. -Captain aptitude affects group area, team area, and inital MP -Shooting stat affects accuracy -Reaction stat affects evasion -Awakening stat affects accuracy and evasion XO The second in command of the ship. -Captain aptitude affects group area, team area, and initial MP -Shooting stat affects accuracy -Reaction stat affects evasion Effects are fairly minor compared to Captain's. Operator The ships gunner, affects the accuracy of the ship's weapons -Operator aptitude affects accuracy -Awakening affects accuracy Helmsman The ships pilot, affects the ship's evasiveness. -Helmsman aptitude affects evasion -Awakening affects evasion Engineer The Engineer is in charge of repairs to the ship. This includes HP regeneration (and EN?) regeneration. Also minorly affects the MS experience gained by pilots. -Mechanic aptitude affects HP & EN recovery per turn, as well as unit EXP gained in group. -Mechanical Proficiency skill level affects unit EXP gained in group. Morale Officer A high charisma increases the command range of the ship. -Charisma affects MP recovery, as well as group & team area and inital MP Capturing Only certain enemy units can be captured. These are the units that start combat inside of an enemy warship. They must first be lured out of their ship and then the ship can be destroyed. Once their warship is destroyed, these units will surrender. Approach them with your warship and an option to capture them will appear. Capture is a free action and can be done before, after, or both before and after the warship's action for that turn. Exp Gain and Ace Points Unlike MS and MA, warships do not level up; however, they are useful for leveling characters. When a warship destroys an enemy unit, every member of the crew gains credit for that kill. They each receive the full experience for the kill, an ace point, and if the warship was one of the top three units in kill count, each member gets the Ace Point bonus. However, they do prevent everyone below them from getting Ace Points, so if the warship was first in kills, all six crew members get the 1st place Ace Point bonus (50), and no other bonus is awarded (300 total awarded). If the ship was third in kills the pilot of the first unit gets 50, second unit gets 40 and everyone on the ship gets 30 (240 total bonus awarded). If you want to get more total bonus, enter the EX second stage (a stage that you need to fight Nataku/Altron gundam). in that stage, there are one Nataku and 18 M.S (total=19 M.S.). Bring in 18 M.S which mean 2 battleships---9 M.S each. One unit of your M.S destroy only one unit opponent's M.S = 18 Opponent's M.S.s destroyed using 18 of your units, then use one of your battleship to destroy the last M.S. --->note: don't destroy nataku with your master unit. then u've cleared the stage,and you'll get 100 bonus point for each person who destroy opponent's M.S.s. this means 18 MS pilots + 6 battleship crews 'll get 1st place ace points (100 bonus point) = 24 people will get the 1st Ace bonus = 2400 total bonus awarded. if you want more, use two battleships and 17 M.S.s = 17 M.S. pilots + 12 Battleship crews will get 1st place ace points (100 bonus points) = 29 people will get the 1st Ace bonus =''' 2900 total bonus awarded!!!''' Category:Game Mechanics